Notre ultime sacrifice
by LynnNashina
Summary: Deux vies. Amis, rivaux, ennemis. "Tu sais, Sasuke. Quelqu'un qui ne peux pas protéger une personne cher n'est pas digne de devenir Hokage" Deux ennemis, devenus amants. "Bientôt, "Uzumaki" "Uchiha" "Shinobi" "Jinchuriki", tout ça ne seront que des mots sans aucune importance. Bientôt, nous ne serons plus rien d'autre que nous-même" Deux êtres prêt à tout sacrifier pour l'autre.


Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Je viens ce soir vous livrer la première partie de ma toute nouvelle fiction qui sera découpé en plusieurs chapitres (quatre au grands maximum), publiés dans un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 2/3 semaines (je ne suis pas encore très sûre à ce niveau là, ma vie active me bouffant pas mal de mes temps libres :/)

Quelques petites précisions tout de même.

Cette fiction se passe dans l'univers du manga Naruto, à une période bien précise, avant la 4ème grande guerre ninja. Les cinq kage se sont déjà réuni afin d'éradiquer complètement l'Akatsuki mais Tobi n'a, pour le moment, toujours pas déclarer la guerre au monde shinobi. Danzo est bien mort de la main de Sasuke mais celui-ci n'a pas rejoint l'Akatsuki. Après l'avoir tué et accomplie une partie de sa vengeance, il est retourné à Konoha pour des raisons inconnues de tous.

L'histoire se passe quelques mois après son retour au village.

[ ATTENTION ! Présence de lemon dès ce premier chapitre ]

En espérant vous faire passer un bon moment ! =)

Bonne lecture !

Titre : Notre Ultime Sacrifice

Auteur : Lynn Nashina

Genre : Yaoi

Pairing : NaruSasu.

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Naruto appartient au grand Masashi Kishimoto !

* * *

Cette nuit-là avait été si calme…

Une douce nuit d'été, fraiche et apaisante, bercée d'une lueur de lune tendrement tamisée. D'une lumière enveloppant de son étrange clarté les multiples arbres de cette vieille forêt, accentuant de ses éclats les multitudes teintes vertes et brunes des feuilles, troncs et cimes. De cette forêt avait toujours émané une énergie particulière, une force qui semblait pouvoir donner vie à tout ce qui pouvait s'y trouver. Une force capable de faire renaitre même la plus torturer de toutes les âmes.

La douce brise d'été fit virevolter quelques feuilles, semblant écarter tendrement les branches de son passage dans une douce caresse tout en sifflant son chemin à qui voulait l'entendre.

Le calme et la douceur régnèrent en maitres, comme maintenant chaque nuit depuis des siècles.

Une semelle vint s'écraser avec force sur l'une des branches, la faisant craquer sous l'effort. Le muscle de la jambe se tendit, se contracta puis effectua une poussée qui donna un nouvel élan au corps du jeune homme. Le pied quitta alors le bois, raclant et détachant de sa branche au passage quelques écorces qui virevoltèrent jusqu'au sol.

Plus loin, le second pied atterrit sur une autre branche, lui faisant subir le même traitement.

Imperturbable, la forêt observa le jeune shinobi parcourir son étendue d'un pas vif et rapide. Prenant appuie un court instant sur quelques arbres, le jeune homme semblait littéralement voler au-dessus du sentier. Précis dans chacun de ses gestes, son corps ne rencontra aucun obstacle et continua sa route pendant de longues minutes, avec force et habitude.

Le vent s'engouffra dans les mèches blondes, rendu luisantes par la lueur de la lune, balayant le bandeau en métal solidement accroché sur son front. Ses yeux azur s'étrécirent légèrement devant la force de ce vent, appréciant néanmoins la fraicheur qu'il lui apportait. Son corps était encore empli de sueur et ses vêtements parsemés du sang récoltés de ses récents combats mais il était bien trop las pour s'en soucier. En cet instant, et après des semaines de combats acharnés, il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'un lit confortable, un bol de ramen fumant et, si Dieu est clément, un corps réconfortant à serrer entre ses bras.

Un sourire impatient étira ses lèvres à cette simple idée.

Après quelques nouvelles foulées, il distingua la lisière du bois. Son chemin se terminait enfin.

D'un pas plus tempéré, il s'avança lentement vers les amas de pierres lui faisant face, en profitant pour réguler correctement son souffle. Connaissant maintenant l'endroit par cœur, pour y être allée plus que de raison, le jeune homme prit rapidement appui sur la roche face à lui avec assurance et grimpa sans grand effort. Arrivé au sommet, il se redressa et laissa ses yeux parcourir l'étendue de vie s'offrant à son regard, un sourire apaisé prenant place sur ses lèvres.

Debout sur le Mont Hokage, les pieds encré sur l'immense pierre à l'effigie de son père, le 4ème Hokage, Naruto observa ce village qu'il aimait tant, un sentiment de pur bonheur gonflant son cœur. Un instant, il prit le temps de détailler les rues s'étendant sous lui. Admiratif devant toutes ces lumières chaudes et accueillantes, attentif aux moindres sons qui lui étaient donnés d'entendre depuis là-haut, prouvant que même à une heure aussi tardive, la vie y était toujours présente.

Il ferma lentement les yeux et inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus. Il n'y avait pas de plus grands bonheurs à ses yeux que d'être enfin rentrée à la maison…

Après un long moment de silence empli de sérénité, la petite ville eut à nouveau l'occasion de revoir les yeux cobalt se poser sur elle avec tendresse, avant que le jeune homme ne quitte finalement son piédestal pour venir la rejoindre.

Rapidement, le jeune porteur de Kyubi remonta les rues de son village natal sans se soucier des quelques passants encore debout le fixant avec étonnement, surpris de le voir rentrer à une heure si tardive. Prenant appuie sur un poteau se dressant face à lui, le shinobi grimpa sur le premier toit à sa portée et parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparé de sa destination finale sur les tuiles rouges des habitations.

Il sauta d'un geste souple sur le palier de son appartement, son cœur battant un peu plus vite sous l'excitation et l'impatiente. Sans un mot, et sans prendre la peine de frapper, le jeune homme attrapa rapidement la poignée et ouvrit la porte, lançant aussitôt un joyeux et sonore :

– Je suis rentré !

Dont il n'eut aucune réponse en retour. Curieux, il referma la porte derrière lui d'un geste plus discret et doux avant de s'avancer dans le couloir de l'entrée. Par habitude, il abandonna ses chaussures et sa veste dans un coin de la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'adoucirent et se teintèrent de tendresse alors qu'un sourire aimant étirait ses lèvres.

Confortablement allongé sous les draps blancs du lit à peine défait, un jeune brun dormait profondément. Allongé sur le ventre, les deux bras plongés sous l'oreiller tendre où il n'avait même pas conscience de baver, Sasuke semblait dormir d'un sommeil si lourd qu'il serait quasiment impossible au blond de le réveiller. Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi pour ne même pas être capable de se réveiller en sentant sa simple présence ? Cet idiot ne savait pas se ménager et ne le ferait sans doute jamais. Il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était dangereux, de toujours pousser son corps à bout, comme ca ?

Soupirant d'exaspération, Naruto décida de laisser toutes ses réflexions internes pour plus tard. Il attendait ce moment depuis bien trop longtemps pour le gâcher de cette façon.

Un sourire espiègle prenant alors place sur son visage, Naruto s'approcha sans bruit du corps endormi. D'un geste lent et calculé, il attrapa la pointe du drap blanc et le tira lentement vers lui, découvrant peu à peu la peau albâtre se cachant dessous. Le sourire du blond s'élargit un peu plus en voyant la peau nue se couvrir d'une petite chair de poule en sentant le drap venir lécher chaque partie de ce corps avant de laisser la brise fraiche venir le mordre tendrement. Les yeux cobalt se tintèrent rapidement d'envie en caressant du regard les courbes du jeune Uchiha, son corps se chauffant peu à peu lorsqu'ils s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les fesses rondes et musclées. De réflexe, sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres devant cette vue plus que tentante.

Quatre mois entier de totale abstinence, n'importe quel homme serait devenu fou.

Après un court débat intérieur, Naruto finit par poser ses doigts sur le dos pâle à sa portée. Avec douceur, il les fit glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, avant de parcourir lentement ses fesses d'un air taquin, puis de remonter vers les côtes, s'amusant d'y voir la chair de poule se former sous son passage.

Un léger mouvement de l'endormi le fit se stopper dans ses caresses. Sasuke étouffa un gémissement plaintif avant de resserrer l'étreinte de son oreiller, y enfouissant son visage. En voyant cette image, Naruto fût partagé entre l'envie soudaine de rire devant cette attitude beaucoup trop mignonne pour le brun et l'envie irrésistible de lui sauter dessus pour enfin lui faire subir tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé pendant ces cinq longues semaines.

Ses doigts reprenant leurs caresses sur l'épiderme à sa portée, Naruto finit par se pencher légèrement vers le corps de l'endormi pour déposer un baiser brulant sur la nuque offerte. Cette fois, le corps de Sasuke eut une légère contraction et Naruto vit les paupières du brun s'ouvrir péniblement.

La bouche pâteuse, Sasuke ouvrit difficilement les yeux, s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière ambiante offerte par la lune. Sentant un poids assis à ses côtés, il tourna légèrement un visage curieux pour tomber sur deux yeux azur le fixant d'un air tendrement amusé.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de réflexion pour assimiler toutes ces nouvelles informations. S'appuyant sur un de ses coudes, il finit par se redresser légèrement, une mine surprise sur le visage :

– Tu es rentré ?

Naruto lui offrit un nouveau sourire tout en acquiesçant faiblement, amusé face à l'air totalement débraillé du jeune homme. S'il savait l'image qu'il lui donnait, en cet instant… Les cheveux en bataille, les paupières lourdes, la bouche luisante… bon, et la marque rouge de l'oreiller sur la joue également, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Voyant le blond fixer son corps dénudé sans un mot, une lueur d'envie plus qu'apparente brillant au fond de ses pupilles, Sasuke laissa échapper un bâillement sonore avant de demander :

– Ca s'est bien passé ?

– Plutôt oui. Même si tu m'as atrocement manqué.

Esquissant un sourire supérieur, Sasuke enfonça à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux en rétorquant :

– Je t'avais prévenu qu'une fois que tu y aurais gouté, tu ne pourrais plus te passer de moi.

Faussement outré par son arrogance, Naruto émit un petit « oh » choqué avant de se venger en pinçant durement une fesse blanche. Aussitôt, le brun se redressa dans un cri :

– Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– Bâtard prétentieux !

– Enfoiré de sadique !

– Me fais pas croire que t'aime pas ça. Rétorqua le blond en appuyant sa remarque d'un regard lubrique.

Après un ultime regard noir et meurtrier, Sasuke replongea son visage dans l'oreiller en grognant :

– Je déteste quand tu es comme ça.

Haussant les sourcils, surpris devant tant de mauvaise foi, Naruto rétorqua :

– J'en crois pas un mot.

– Je suis sérieux, répondit le brun en tournant légèrement son regard vers lui, t'es insupportable quand tu joues ton « enfoiré d'irrésistible ».

La main hâlée du blond se posa à nouveau sur les fesses blanches dénudées, caressant l'épiderme sensible du bout des doigts comme pour se faire pardonner. Esquissant un sourire charmeur, Naruto se pencha lentement vers lui et susurra :

– Pourtant, j'ai pas le souvenir que ça te gêné tant que ça, la dernière fois.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant malgré lui pleinement la caresse qui lui avait cruellement manqué à lui aussi, avant de rétorquer :

– Tu m'auras pas comme ça.

– Ah oui ? Demanda le blond d'une voix rauque et chaude.

– Et tu m'auras pas non plus avec ta voix de maquereau aguichant.

Vaincu, Naruto se redressa légèrement dans un soupir, quittant à contre cœur la chaleur du corps d'albâtre. Il connaissait cet air sur le visage de son amant, et il savait plus que quiconque que le brun était têtu. Le charme n'opérerait pas cette fois-ci, il décida donc d'employer une autre technique.

Ses yeux cobalt se teintant peu à peu de remords, Naruto reprit, d'une voix douce et coupable :

– Tu as raison… Je viens à peine de rentrer de mission et avant même de me soucier de toi, je ne pense qu'à te sauter dessus comme un égoïste… Je suis désolé.

Sasuke tourna légèrement son visage vers lui et fronça les sourcils, méfiant. A quoi était-il en train de jouer ?

– Je vais te laisser dormir et je vais aller prendre une douche, histoire de me débarrasser de ma mission et aussi, de… me calmer un peu. Bon c'est vrai que sur le chemin du retour, après des semaines de missions épuisantes, je n'avais pas vraiment ca en tête mais bon… Je suppose que je pourrais dormir dans un vrai lit un peu plus tard.

Sasuke fronça un peu plus les sourcils. C'était quoi, ça ? Essayait-il de le culpabiliser ?

Après lui avoir offert un dernier sourire désolé, Naruto finit par se lever péniblement du lit, forçant sur ses jambes endolories. Lentement, Naruto se redressa et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la salle de bain. Sasuke l'observa un instant, détaillant ce corps fatigué qui semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris un vrai repas chaud, connut le confort d'un lit moelleux, ou même eut l'occasion de soigner correctement ses blessures ?

Sasuke se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, un sentiment de culpabilité le submergeant peu à peu sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire. D'une voix hésitante, il finit par demander :

– Naruto ?...

Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur le visage du blond. Sourire qu'il fit aussitôt disparaitre en se tournant vers son amant, son regard redevenant lourd de fatigue :

– Oui ?

Ne pouvant empêcher un soupir agacé forcer la barrière de ses lèvres, Sasuke s'avoua finalement vaincu :

– Tu feras ça plus tard… Viens, t'as l'air épuisé.

– Mais… je suis plein de sueur.

– On est allé en mission ensemble plus d'une fois, j'te rappelle. Je t'ai connu dans des états bien pires que ça.

Ecartant rapidement le drap blanc d'une main, Sasuke indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la place à côté de lui. Un sourire reprenant place sur son visage doré, Naruto se fit un plaisir d'accepter l'invitation. Retrouvant subitement ses forces, il s'avança rapidement vers ces tentations qu'étaient ce lit si confortable et ce corps tellement désirable. Il faillit littéralement pleurer de bonheur lorsque son dos rencontra enfin la surface moelleuse et chaude du matelas qui lui avait cruellement manqué.

– Tu es blessé ?

Allongé sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête, Sasuke observait le visage creusé de fatigue sous lui d'un œil inquiet.

– Rien de grave.

– Montre-moi.

Naruto hésita un instant mais, en croisant le regard ferme de son amant, il sut qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas d'autres choix. Forçant sur ses muscles meurtris, il se redressa difficilement et s'installa en tailleur face au brun, avant de passer lentement son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Les yeux onyx s'étrécirent devant les nombreuses plaies et bandages tachetés de sang couvrant le torse doré.

– Il n'y a pas que mon sang… Tenta de rassurer le blond.

En vain, puisque Sasuke ne l'écoutait déjà plus, trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait. Lentement, il avança sa main pâle vers le torse sensible et posa délicatement ses doigts sur l'une des blessures, arrachant un sifflement de douleur incontrôlée au blond. Aussitôt, le brun lui lança un regard désapprobateur, fronçant les sourcils :

– « Rien de grave », hein ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans un sourire idiot, avant de se soustraire au toucher du brun pour se laisser retomber sur le matelas et répondre, confiant :

– Je serais bientôt guéri, tu le sais bien. Je ne risque rien. Grâce à Kurama.

Sasuke tiqua, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question du démon à neuf queues. Naruto avait beau lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait à propos du renard, Sasuke resterait camper sur ses positions. Il ne l'aimait pas et n'avait aucune confiance en lui :

– Tu ne devrais pas te reposer sans cesse sur lui.

– Je ne me repose pas sur lui. On s'entraide, c'est tout.

– C'est un démon…

– Un démon qui possède un cœur bien plus humain que beaucoup de shinobi de ce monde.

Naruto soutient durement son regard, le défiant d'oser dire le contraire. Après avoir connu l'histoire du Kyubi, il ne pouvait plus laisser quiconque remettre en cause ses actes. Et surtout pas Sasuke, qui avait commis tellement d'erreurs dans sa vie. Si Naruto était capable de lui pardonner, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne fasse pas la même chose avec le démon et ça, Sasuke en était plus que conscient.

Décidant alors de changer de sujet, Sasuke se contenta de reporter son regard sur le torse meurtri. Lentement, il y déposa ses doigts, parcourant avec douceur les cicatrices qui le parcouraient. Elles étaient plus nombreuses que la dernière fois, et certaines bien plus profondes aussi… Combien de combats avait-il du engager, cette fois-ci ? Combien d'hommes avait-il vus tomber sous ses yeux ?... Combien de temps encore devrait-il endurer tout ça sans pourvoir rien n'y faire ?...

– C'est moi qui aurais dû être là-bas. Qui aurait dû te soutenir et te protéger…

Naruto resta un instant muet. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'entendre le brun exprimer aussi clairement ses sentiments et son ressenti. Même s'il appréciait sa sincérité, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être toujours un peu gêné dans ce genre de situation, trop inhabituel pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ca avait toujours tendance à le rendre complètement démuni, le laissant perplexe et à cœur de répliques, ce qui n'était tout de même pas dans sa nature.

Après un court instant, la voix rauque du blond finit par répondre, d'un ton presque peiné :

– Tu ne peux plus quitter Konoha pour le moment.

La main pâle se crispa et cessa tous mouvements sur le torse doré. Lentement, Sasuke baissa la tête, échappant au regard céruléen :

– Je sais … mais je ne supporte plus l'idée de te savoir seul au combat, si loin d'ici…

Naruto écarquilla légèrement les yeux face à cet aveu. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Dévoiler ainsi ses sentiments sans aucune retenue, sans aucune honte… c'était si peu naturel. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Le croyait-il encore faible au point d'avoir besoin d'une aide constante au cours de ses missions ? Le croyait-il incapable de s'en sortir seul ?

D'un ton empli d'assurance, Naruto se défendit :

– Ce ne sont pas mes premiers combats. Même si tu t'obstines à penser le contraire : je suis fort, Sasuke.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du brun. S'il y avait bien une chose au monde qui ne changerait jamais, c'était bien la lenteur de compréhension dont été doté Naruto :

– Je le sais … Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Tu l'étais aussi non, lorsque j'étais loin de Konoha ?

Naruto tiqua. Il détestait reparler de cette époque, les souvenirs douloureux de leur éloignement étant encore trop frais pour lui :

– Ce n'est pas pareil, tu étais beaucoup plus jeune. Et tu étais chez l'ennemi…

– Et pendant tes missions dans les pays voisins, tu n'es pas en territoire ennemi, peut-être ?

– Si, mais je ne suis pas seul face à eux.

– T'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ?

– C'est ce qui fait ma force.

– Sans doute …

Résigné, Sasuke se tut finalement et reprit ses mouvements sur le torse doré. Caressant la peau nue de tout sauf de bandages rougeoyants, il parcourut tendrement les cicatrices qui la sillonnée, le faisant soupirer de bonheur sous son touché. De bonheur, de plaisir ou peut-être même d'envie, il ne sut trancher.

S'abandonnant à la caresse, Naruto ferma lentement les yeux. Un délicieux frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'il sentit deux lèvres brulantes se poser sur son pectoral. Dans un réflexe, il tendit la main et plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre qui descendait sur son ventre, caressant quelques mèches, remerciant à sa manière le brun pour l'attention qu'il lui offrait.

Sentir ses mains puissantes caresser son corps, son souffle brulant dans le creux de son cou, ses baisers mouillés sur sa peau, entendre ses gémissements, ses plaintes, le voir s'abandonner au plaisir… il en avait tellement rêvé.

Dans des gestes retenus, de peur de le faire souffrir, Sasuke parcourut de sa langue la peau dorée. Il respira pleinement l'odeur de sueur et d'homme qui en échappé avant d'y enfoncer ses dents par endroits, mordant la chair au point d'y laisser des marques visibles, gonflant son cœur de possessivité sous les gémissements retenue de son amant. Ses mains remontèrent lentement le long de ses flancs, redécouvrant la peau libre sous les bandages encore tâchés de sang.

Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le pantalon du blond gonfler peu à peu contre sa cuisse nue.

Joueur, Sasuke maintient le blond par les épaules et grimpa sur ses cuisses pour s'y asseoir, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Parcourant à nouveau son torse de baiser humides, il remonta sensuellement dans le cou de son amant pour y plonger la langue tandis que sa main venait taquiner la bosse formée plus bas. D'un geste rapide et habitué, Sasuke ouvrit le pantalon orange taché de poussière et de sang séché avant d'y plonger la main. Un frisson d'envie parcourut son corps lorsqu'il sentit le souffle haché du blond dans son cou, appréciant visiblement la caresse.

Ne pouvant rester stoïque un instant de plus, Naruto vint caresser le dos du brun maintenant au-dessus de lui, griffant du bout des doigts la peau blanche. Il bougea légèrement la tête, laissant un plus libre accès à la langue taquine dans le creux de son cou. Tendrement, il fit glisser ses mains le long des flancs et du dos albâtre, griffant la peau sensible à chaque fois que Sasuke mordait délicieusement sa nuque.

Sentant l'excitation monter peu à peu en lui, Sasuke s'avança un peu plus et frotta son bassin contre le pantalon rêche du blond. Au premier accrochage de leur érection naissante, ils gémirent de concert. Naruto agrippa de ses mains fortes les fesses nues du brun et les pétrit avec envie, l'incitant à continuer, tout en le dévorant d'un regard sauvage. Etouffant un gémissement, Sasuke balança lentement son bassin d'avant en arrière, frottant leurs membres à travers le tissu, le regard ancré dans celui du blond, à la fois dominant et quémandeur. Sous la délicieuse tension que le geste provoqué, et sous la vue que lui offrait le brun, Naruto rejeta sa tête en arrière et vint agripper les hanches sur lui, accompagnant son mouvement langoureux et tentateur. Le désir prenant place au creux de son ventre, le brun remonta lentement le long du visage de son amant et vint mordiller le menton du blond, d'un air quémandeur.

Comprenant son besoin silencieux, Naruto agrippa d'une main ferme quelques mèches brunes et plongea ses yeux azur dans l'onyx brillant d'envie au-dessus de lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, au point de sentir leur souffle se mêler et balayer leurs lèvres.

Un instant, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et leurs bouches se frôlèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne franchissent les quelques millimètres restant, goutant à la délicieuse torture de l'attente. Puis, un accro plus brut de leur membre tendu de désir eut raison de Naruto.

Avec avidité, il captura sauvagement les lèvres à sa portée, expirant brutalement d'excitation et d'envie en retrouvant enfin leur chaleur. Sasuke laissa les dents du blond mordre sa lèvre inférieure avec violence, savourant malgré lui la légère douleur qui en découlé. Les mouvements de leurs hanches ne cessèrent d'augmenter en puissance, frottant leur corps l'un à l'autre dans une simulation de l'acte qui allait suivre. Un léger halètement fit ouvrir la bouche du brun, et Naruto en profita pour y plonger avidement.

Dans un soupir, Sasuke se sentit renaitre en retrouvant le gout de leur baiser si longtemps interdit. Leurs langues se redécouvrirent avec douceur et langueur, avant de se caresser plus ardemment en tentant tour à tour de reprendre le dessus. Entre deux halètements, Naruto trouva la force de se détacher et de dire :

– Redresses-toi un peu.

Avant de mordiller à nouveau ces lèvres roses et humides n'appartenant qu'à lui. Prenant appui sur ses jambes repliées autour du corps doré, Sasuke se souleva légèrement, comprenant ce que voulait le blond en le voyant se débattre avec son pantalon. Dans un sourire taquin, il répondit :

– Attends, je m'en occupe.

Sans se détacher des lèvres de son amant, Sasuke entreprit de défaire son pantalon et de le glisser lentement le long des jambes musclées. Naruto souleva légèrement son bassin pour l'aider, retenant un sourire en constatant que le brun venait de le débarrasser, dans un même mouvement, bien plus que son simple pantalon. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite pour laisser place à une bouche crispée en sentant la poigne dure du brun enserrer son membre à demi-dressé. Agrippant fermement les cheveux sombres au-dessus de lui, Naruto siffla :

– Doucement.

– Pas ce soir, non.

Ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre, Sasuke replongea avidement sa langue dans la bouche du blond, avalant sa plainte en le caressant à nouveau durement.

Naruto ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, appréciant et détestant à la fois ce que le brun était en train de lui faire. Il n'avait pas spécialement prévu ce genre de retrouvailles mais, après réflexion, c'était peut-être les meilleures retrouvailles qu'il pouvait espérer.

Se délectant de chacun de ses soupires, Sasuke joua longuement avec ce corps offert, changeant de rythme, accentuant ou tempérant tour à tour ses caresses, avalant chaque plainte que pouvait laisser échapper le blond.

Un souffle haché emplit la pièce, entrecoupé de quelques gémissements difficilement retenus, cassant le bruit humide de leurs baisers répétés.

La main dorée vient attraper le poignet blanc, stoppant ses gestes :

– Arrête.

Surpris, Sasuke lui lança un regard curieux. Les yeux à demi clos, lourd de désir, Naruto expliqua brièvement :

– Je ne pourrais plus, après ça.

– Déjà ? S'étonna le brun.

Faisant le pas sur sa remarque plutôt vexante, Naruto se contenta de caresser tendrement son flanc d'une main comme pour s'excuser de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes :

– J'ai pas dormi depuis presque trois jours, j'suis mort. Et puis… ca fait plus de quatre mois.

– Tu veux dire que même tout seul, t'as pas …?

– Nan.

– Ah.

Sasuke stoppa alors ses caresses pour venir effleurer tendrement le bras musclé posé sur sa hanche, fuyant un instant son regard. Doucement, il proposa :

– On peut s'arrêter là tu sais. Enfin, si tu veux.

– Non ca va. Mais t'attends pas au truc du siècle quoi.

– Avec toi de toute façon… Répondit le brun dans un petit sourire supérieur, regard hautain à l'appui.

Un large sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du porteur de Kyubi, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement :

– Demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je te ferais regretter ça !

– Hm. Toujours des mots.

D'un brusque et inattendu coup de hanche, Naruto souleva d'un mouvement sec le corps de son amant et le plaqua contre le matelas, lui faisant échapper dans la même occasion un cri surpris et choqué. Sa tête heurtant brutalement l'oreiller derrière lui, Sasuke eut à peine le temps de crier son indignation que déjà le blond le surplombé, bloquant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Les pupilles rougeoyantes, ses traits tenant plus du renard que de l'homme, Naruto fit longuement glisser son regard sur le corps nu sous lui avant de passer sa langue sur ses canines découvertes :

– Je crois avoir assez de force, tout compte fait.

Sasuke sentit une des mains du blond relâcher sa poigne sur les siennes et, presque aussitôt, sentit quelque chose forcer son entrée. Plissant les yeux sous la douleur vive qui alerté son corps, il lança un regard noir au blond qui se contenter de sourire dangereusement au-dessus de lui :

– Doucement !

– « Pas ce soir, non ». Répondit le blond dans un rictus moqueur, reprenant les mots du brun plus tôt.

– Tss.

Fermant les yeux dans un grognement râleur, Sasuke laissa champs libres à son amant et tenta d'échapper à ses pensées en se décontractant au maximum. Il ne tarda pas à sentir l'autre main du blond quitter sa place pour venir attraper une de ses jambes blanches, la soulevant lentement jusqu'à l'épaule musclée du blond. La bouche chaude de Naruto vint ensuite baiser la cuisse à sa portée, mordillant la chair par moments, lui offrant par là la distraction nécessaire pour lui permettre d'oublier la douleur passagère.

Les minutes s'envolèrent rapidement et, de baiser échangés en caresses apaisantes, les sensations plaisantes arrivèrent enfin. Attentif, Naruto observa le visage de son amant se crisper à nouveau, mais de plaisir cette fois. Dans un élan de tendresse, il s'entendit demander d'une voix trop mielleuse pour être la sienne :

– Ca va ?

Au sourire de Sasuke, il sut qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ce ton inhabituel. Néanmoins, le brun se contenta de répondre :

– Hm. Vas-y.

Reposant délicatement sa jambe sur le matelas, Naruto se positionna correctement et, avec précaution, força doucement la barrière de son corps.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur malgré tout, ce temps d'abstinence prolongé n'aidant en rien sa situation.

Une bouche vint alors quémander la sienne et, dans un élan d'amour ou de désir, peut-être même les deux, Sasuke attrapa d'une main ferme la nuque qui se tendait vers lui et plongea avec bonheur dans cette bouche si tentante.

Les bruits humides de leur baiser emplirent la pièce, se confondant avec le son de leurs respirations saccadées et le claquement sec de leur chair. Des gémissements de moins en moins retenus s'échappèrent de la bouche du brun, accentuant les frissons de Naruto, toujours désireux d'entendre cette voix forte et masculine se transformer en un mantra de supplications dévorantes sous ses coups.

Se forçant à garder les yeux ouverts, Naruto dévorait littéralement du regard le visage crispé sous lui, détaillant chaque mouvement de ses traits, admirant l'onyx s'embuer peu à peu tandis que ses joues, d'habitude si pâles, rougissaient à vue d'œil.

Mordant violemment ses lèvres sous un à-coup trop brusque, Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière et agrippa les draps fermement, scellant ses lèvres pour y étouffer un cri. Il avala rapidement sa salive et ouvrit les yeux, observant la mine admirative qu'avait toujours le blond au-dessus de lui dans leurs moments perdus. Ses yeux bleus, d'habitude si clairs, mais devenu pratiquement marine comme un ciel suivant un orage ou comme les vagues d'une mer déchainée semblaient le percer complètement, passant outre toutes ses barrières. Son front se plissant dans l'effort, ses dents se serrant dans une mine sauvage. Et ses joues striées qui tressautaient à chaque mouvement brusque, tremblant en même temps que ce corps doré qui se tendait et se crispait tour à tour.

Plissant les yeux, Sasuke observa la sueur perler rapidement de son front, preuve de l'effort considérable qu'il faisait malgré ses blessures. Doucement, Sasuke posa ses mains sur les joues halées, attirant l'attention du blond :

– At- Attends.

Dans des gestes tout aussi doux et emplis de précautions, Sasuke maintient fermement le blond par les épaules et le repoussa sur le matelas en se redressant, avant de grimper sur son bas-ventre. Il attrapa les mains fortes de son amant et les guida jusqu'à ses hanches tout en reprenant leurs mouvements d'un coup de reins langoureux :

– Laisse-moi faire…

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inferieure en laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif, excité par la vue que lui offrait son amant. Agrippant ses hanches d'une main ferme, il accompagna le brun dans chacun de ses mouvements, se gorgeant des sons qu'il laissait échapper et de l'odeur musquée qui parvenait à ses narines.

Les yeux clos par le plaisir, Sasuke accentua le rythme et vint se claquer violemment contre le bassin de son amant. Sa main partie à la recherche de son membre délaissé qu'il caressa durement, rejetant sa tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qui déferler soudain.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Naruto se redressa légèrement et vint agripper la nuque du brun, le forçant à se baisser sur lui, avant de le dévorer de baiser. Leurs mouvements s'accentuèrent et devinrent saccadés, la pression de leur corps prêt à exploser. Sasuke fronça durement les sourcils et, dans une plainte annonciatrice, il se libéra sous une vague de plaisir, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Se sentant ainsi enserré, Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement dans la bouche de son amant avant de le suivre à son tour dans un dernier coup de reins.

Sasuke vint s'effondrer sur le torse musclé du blond, sentant aussitôt deux bras puissants encercler son corps et le serrer contre lui.

Il était poisseux, en sueur, échevelé et aurait surement très mal le lendemain matin s'il ne bougeait pas maintenant mais honnêtement, il n'en avait cure. En cet instant, l'idée même de quitter le corps chaud de son amant et d'échapper aux mains dorées qui parcouraient son dos frissonnant était tout simplement impensable.

Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Naruto reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller derrière lui et caressa distraitement la peau nue de son amant, appréciant d'y sentir encore la chair de poule se former sous son passage.

Sans un mot, il observa le brun allongé sur lui, sa tête posée sur son torse et ses bras encerclant fortement sa taille, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui.

Il semblait si paisible … Comme si rien ne pouvait perturber leur bonheur, en cet instant de retrouvailles. Comme si jamais rien ni personne ne pouvait un jour venir à les séparer de nouveau…

C'était toujours ce que dégageait ce moment intime qu'ils partageaient après l'amour. Cette sensation de puissance, cette assurance qui leur donne l'illusion, le temps d'une étreinte, qu'ils étaient capables de se battre seuls contre le monde et d'en sortir vainqueur. Naruto avait longtemps rêvé d'avoir l'occasion de ressentir à nouveau cette sensation unique.

Mais la réalité le frappa durement sous la forme d'une douleur lancinante sur toute la surface de son torse encore meurtri. Cet exercice improvisé ainsi que le poids du brun sur son corps n'arrangeait en rien son état déjà déplorable. Tentant de passer outre la douleur, Naruto se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, contenant la moindre plainte qu'il aurait pu laisser échapper. Sasuke semblait si paisible, il refusait de gâcher ce moment.

Mais de son côté, le brun n'était pas dupe et se rendit bien vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Lentement, il releva son visage vers son amant pour tomber sur un regard douloureux et une mine crispée. Aussitôt, il se redressa et s'enquit :

– Ca va aller ?

Forçant un sourire sur son visage marqué par la fatigue et la souffrance, Naruto acquiesça lentement :

– Hm.

Sa réponse se coupa dans un sifflement de douleur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent violemment et il serra les dents, tentant d'échapper une nouvelle fois à la souffrance de sa blessure. Aussitôt, Sasuke se dégagea de lui, le libérant totalement de son poids.

Naruto en profita pour se redresser un peu, venant s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, une main plaquée sur son ventre.

Le regard soucieux, Sasuke détailla le torse doré face à lui et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'une nouvelle tache de sang venait de se former sur l'un des bandages.

Prudemment, il retira la bande blanche du bout des doigts, tentant de faire abstraction des gémissements de douleur qu'essayait de contenir le blond. Lorsque l'entaille fut à la portée de ses yeux, Sasuke soupira sombrement :

– Ta plaie s'est rouverte…

– Merde.

Plissant les yeux, Naruto palpa légèrement son ventre de ses doigts, évaluant les dégâts sous l'œil inquiet de son amant. Depuis quand avait-il autant de mal à récupérer ? Ce n'était pourtant pas une grosse blessure, et elle n'avait rien d'anormal. Et que faisait ce démon, à la fin ? N'était-il pas censé l'aider à guérir plus rapidement ?

– Pourquoi Kyubi ne te guérit pas ? demanda-t-il finalement, sur un ton de reproche.

– J'ai beaucoup compté sur lui pendant cette mission.

– Mais il aura bien le temps de se reposer plus tard ! C'est maintenant que tu en as besoin.

– Ecoute, c'est juste une petite blessure, j'vais pas en mourir.

Un instant, Sasuke et Naruto se fixèrent en silence. L'un, inquiet et muet de contrariété, l'autre, intrigué par ce comportement bien trop soucieux pour être anodin. Sasuke semblait si étrange, comme si la moindre chose pouvait prendre des proportions démesurées. Comme si tout l'effrayait au plus haut point. Et comme si la moindre petite écorchure était capable de tuer l'homme qui était face à lui.

D'un ton plus doux, Naruto s'enquit :

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, ce soir ?

– Rien.

– Pourtant tu-

Naruto se stoppa aussitôt et fronça violemment les sourcils, sous le regard surpris de son amant. Un chakra. Quelqu'un venait d'atterrir sur son balcon et semblait vouloir cacher sa présence.

Curieux, Sasuke observa son amant se lever d'un bond silencieux et enfiler rapidement son pantalon avant de se diriger vers la grande porte-fenêtre menant à leur balcon. D'un geste vif, il tira le rideau bloquant sa vue et tomba nez à nez avec un Anbu. Sasuke se redressa légèrement, sur ses gardes.

D'un geste sec, Naruto ouvrit rapidement la porte dans un claquement sonore et lança froidement :

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

L'Anbu le détailla quelques secondes, observant le visage doré derrière son masque de bois peint. La rumeur disait donc vrai. Naruto était doté d'une capacité de détection bien au-dessus de la normale. Voyant l'impatience se lire rapidement dans le regard azur, l'Anbu obtempéra et répondit simplement :

– Tsunade-sama veut vous voir.

– A cette heure-là ?

– C'est urgent.

– J'espère bien !

Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, tombant sur le visage encore une fois soucieux du brun qui les écoutait, assis sur le lit, avant de reporter son attention sur l'Anbu. Rapidement, il se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'une main et reprit :

– Bien, dite lui que j'arrive.

– Compris.

Aussitôt, le jeune Anbu quitta le balcon dans un souffle, sautant rapidement de toit au toit pour rejoindre le bâtiment principal et délivrer le retour du message. D'un geste lent et sans enthousiasme, Naruto referma la porte du balcon derrière lui. Pourquoi la vieille prenait-elle la peine de le convoquer à une heure si tardive ? Et dès son arrivée au village, qui plus est. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon…

Forçant un sourire rassurant sur son visage, il se détourna de la vitre et revint vers le lit. Il récupéra un à un ses vêtements laissés à l'abandon au sol, les examina un instant, avant de finalement les passer, faisant fi de leurs tâches de sang, de poussière, et leurs multiples petites déchirures. Sans un mot, Sasuke l'observa faire, impuissant.

– Je reviens tout de suite.

– Hm…

Naruto passa son t-shirt tout en s'approchant de lui, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher sa blessure rouverte. Dans un geste tendre, il attrapa d'une main la mâchoire du brun et releva son visage avant de se pencher vers lui, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un chaste baiser :

– T'endors pas maintenant, j'en ai pas encore fini avec toi.

– Prétentieux.

– Mais terriblement doué, non ?

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais même ses répliques idiotes lui avaient manqué.

Naruto se pencha à nouveau lentement vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser protecteur sur son front. Sasuke n'était pas toujours friand de ce genre de geste trop affectif mais en cet instant, il ne sut pourquoi mais, il sentait qu'il en avait vraiment besoin. Dans un dernier sourire, Naruto se détacha de lui et quitta finalement la chambre sans un mot de plus, sous le regard inquiet malgré lui de Sasuke.

Loin des yeux scrutateurs de son amant, Naruto put effacer son sourire faussement confiant pour laisser sa place à un visage réellement soucieux. D'un geste machinal, il attrapa sa veste orange et noire laissée à l'abandon dans l'entrée et la passa rapidement avant de quitter l'appartement, laissant à nouveau le brun derrière lui.

Seul.

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie, qui fait plutôt office d'une implantation de décor =)

A dans deux semaines pour la suite, donc !


End file.
